


Collab Stories

by reaperzzz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Public sex kinda, Sex Toys, Squirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperzzz/pseuds/reaperzzz
Summary: Collaborating with https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanvasTheShipper to make some sanscest stories





	Collab Stories

The story is designed like kinda an rp? I write one part, then Canvas writes the next. I'll label the parts if it makes it easier, but I wrote the first paragraph, then Canvas, then so on.

 

Error bit his lip and shifted around uncomfortably as he felt the gentle vibrations inside his pussy and on his lips and clit. He tried his best to actually pay attention to what the others were talking about, but all he could focus on was his impending orgasm. How many times had he come before this…. Three? Four times maybe? 

\---

Lust, was trying to act like he wasn’t really paying attention to what they were saying, which was actually really easy, considering the fact that he acted like it often. Despite the fact he was acting like he wasn’t doing anything, well..If they looked under the table, they’d realize what was going on and why Error looked so out of focus at the moment, which it looked like they weren’t going to be anytime soon.

\---

Error had to hold in a quite beautiful moan as he felt his pussy slightly spurt out cum. He coughed to cover up his moans and trembling form. God, he was gonna yell at Lust after this was over… Why did he even agree to this?? Lust had more power over him than he thought.. Either that, or he was just really gullible.

\---

Lust grins when Error held in his moan, though his expression actually barely changed. At the moment, Lust really liked seeing Error act like this sometimes, and since it was in front of the others. Well, he actually never really cared. Lust wouldn’t actually mind if they were caught, unlike Error though. He’d get pissy, but Lust didn’t mind..He really didn’t give a shit.

\---

Error cleared his throat for probably the 14th time this meeting and excused himself to go to the restroom. The others, although not knowing the current situation, were well aware of Error and Lust dating, so they pretty much accepted that Error almost always had his ecto-body formed, male or female. How could they not know about them dating, when Lust constantly paraded around, bragging about how much of a wonderful boyfriend Error was? Or bragging about some….other topics. He was quickly shut up by Error though, so nobody knew the details of their life and relationship.

\---

Lust watched as Error excused himself again, a blank look on his face, a slight smile formed on his face, as he thought about what Error was probably doing..Again. As much as he’d love to tell the others, he knew that Error would literally throw him out of the house for a day because of it. But, it was so worth it. He glances around for a moment and looks at clock, wondering how long the meeting was taking, for him it was going slightly longer then he wanted.

\---

Error quickly took off his shorts and underwear, which were quickly getting soaked. He put on a pad again, hoping it would help at least some way so this pair would actually last a long while. He only realized after he came out of the bathroom he forgot to take out the vibrators. He kicked himself mentally and begrudgingly went back to his seat. He glared at Lust and signed into his thigh ‘When this is over, I’m kicking you out to your brother’s house for the week’ They both knew Error wouldn’t last that long by himself, nobody to satisfy his needs~ You could probably bet he’d be begging Lust over text to come back home and make love to him within the first few days..

\---

Lust only slightly nods at Error, the smile going away and being replaced by a normal expression of boredom. Despite Error’s threats, Lust didn't mind. He dealt with that before, and with different people too. Course, he would never tell Error about those things surprisingly, though he made Error suffer a lot with these things, he meant it as some sort of ‘game’ for the two. Although, Lust figured Error didn’t really notice it like that.

\---

Error glanced at the clock as well, sighing in relief. It was 3:37, and they had all agreed the meeting had to come to an end at 3:45 exactly. Just 8 more minutes…. He could last- He had to hold back a scream of pleasure as he felt the vibrations triple in intensity. He clawed at his jacket as his pussy violently orgasmed again. He shakily signed into Lust’s thigh ‘You are so dead after this’ Ink noticed Error’s squirming and odd noises, laughing a bit. “Error, I know you’re antsy for us to leave, but at least pretend that you care” Error managed to pull off a fake smile and nodded, going back to death glaring Lust and glancing at the clock. 

\---

Lust didn’t roll his eyes at Error’s expression or the fact he was angrily signing at him. He only nods, course this would seem like he didn’t care- Again, he did but it was hard to notice probably with how Error’s body was acting. He was just waiting for the meeting to end, moving his shoulder slightly to pop it. Dream was observing Error and Lust the whole time though, noticing how the two acted.

\---

Error grinded his hips gently into the chair as he held his jacket over his face, to cover up his near face coating blush. The time read 3:40. Five more god damned minutes left….. Error tried desperately to distract himself from the immense pleasure. What had Ink been saying…? He decided to actually listen for once, and tuned in to Ink’s rambling. “So, in conclusion, I say that we make an agreement of peace for the rest of the month! Me, Dream and Blue won’t rebuild any universes, and Nightmare and his gang won’t destroy any! I think we all deserve this little break from chaos. Any objections?” Nobody, of course, raised their hand, because everybody, even Ink wanted to get out of there. Everybody started to pack up their things, getting ready to leave. Error moaned loudly into his sleeve as his pussy orgasmed for what he believed to be the 7th time today. “God, Lust, I hate you so much for this….” He whispered so only Lust could hear him. 

\--

Lust only nods with a quiet response of “I know..” to Error, getting up, he sighs and reached in his pocket, holding a remote. He just held it though, not changing specific settings, but he held it just in case…

\---

Error watched as everyone left, panting as quietly as he could as the vibrations slowly came to a stop. He was relieved that his sensitive pussy could have a break from pleasure. Ink walked up to Error, smiling brightly. “Error, I have something to give you” He handed Error a sort of...cleaning set? The box it came in read ‘Clean Up Kit After Sex Or Masturbation’ Error choked on air as he read the box, quickly looking up at Ink “W-What the hell, Ink?! Why would you give me this?!” Ink’s smile faded into an amused grin “You might be subtle to everyone else, but it was so easy for me to notice how much you came! I trust you at least heard the last part of what I said?” Error slowly nodded, still holding the box. “Good! Then I expect you to not be in my way for a month!” Ink then had a serious look on his face, almost threatening. “ If you know what’s good for you” Ink turned around and waved goodbye, finally leaving out the door. Error got up shakily, cursing Lust again “Ink’s…...kinda weird, huh..?”

\---

Lust pauses for a moment, looking at Error, his expression grew only slightly confused for a moment. “..What?” He didn’t know if Error was specifically talking to himself, or to Lust. Whatever the case may be, Lust shrugs and stretched his arms, looking at Error.

\---

Error just sighed in slight annoyance and grabbed a nearby bag. Error kicked Lust out of the house so often that they actually had a bag full of up to a week’s supplies for him in there. “Take this bag, and go to your brother’s house. Now. I’m not forgiving you for making me cum that much in front of so many people” Error blushed as he thought to himself ‘I’m only ok with cumming that much for you…’ Error plopped the bag onto Lust’s lap, trying to look more mad then he actually was. 

\---

Lust only nods blankly, he knew that sometimes Error would look angrier then he actually was, though he thought for a moment that maybe he was as mad as he looked. Lust shrugs it off, hoping it wasn’t the case and started walking towards the front door, his expression still blank. How shocking

\---

Error waved to him and shakily walked upstairs, hoping the box Ink gave him could actually work…

 

Hahaha cliffhangers, aka me not knowing where to take the story lol.


End file.
